Cold Memory
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Duncan remembers the first time he met Lord Morgarath.


**Author's Note:**

Um yep, so this _isn't_ an update, oops. But it was in my head, first voluntary piece of work for a while.

Anyway, not sure where it came from, didn't read over Book 1 for my facts, but I think I'm alright. Let me know if you like? :)

Oh while you're at it, I made a forum on the site. It's pure for fan fun, like quote listing and such. Check it out!

I don't own RA -.-

* * *

**Cold Memory**

* * *

The first time he laid eyes upon Lord Morgarath was somewhere in his seventeenth year, and his father had begun to show signs of a sickness that wouldn't respond to any treatments.

Prince Duncan frequently was called out of Battleschool class to attend various meetings and Court hearings, so he could begin learning about the ways he could rule his Kingdom.

As he stepped into the room, his father smiled and lifted his arms in welcome, before beckoning his only child over.

Bowing respectfully, Duncan raised his eyes to meet his father.

The King swept an arm around his son and introduced him to the man opposite. "My boy, this is Lord Morgarath, he is the Baron of Castle Gorlan."

Duncan took in the other man and was severely shaken by what he saw.

Morgarath looked like a ghost. He was pale and unnatural, with white hair and a dangerous glint in his eye. He was tall and held a long, sharp sword by his side.

"Prince Duncan." Morgarath hissed in what could be a neutral tone, although he made no attempt to bow or show his allegiance to the Crown Prince.

Duncan nodded in return, eager to look away from the man before him.

"Morgarath is one of my trusted advisers, I want you to realise the usefulness in him and use that to your advantage when you take the throne." The King said enthusiastically, grinning broadly.

Morgarath tilted his head slightly, as if the thought of being ruled by someone younger than him tainted him in some way.

Duncan made sure to keep his face straight, while he inwardly wondered how different a person could be despite his appearances.

It would seem he wouldn't get the chance to find out anymore because his father sent him from the room and out the door.

The Crown Prince was less than surprised to find Crowley outside the chamber doors, away from the guards.

"Spying? And this is the best you could do?" Duncan managed to keep his voice normal.

Crowley scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You know I could be in there if I wanted to." Realising he would have to say more, he sighed. "Giller is in there, though you probably didn't see him. I was curious, that's all."

Ranger Giller was the Corps Commandant, and Crowley's mentor. Crowley, like Duncan, only had a few years left in his apprenticeship and lived at Castle Araluen.

As Duncan began to walk away, Crowley made the decision to follow his friend.

"So what happened in there?" He asked.

Duncan shrugged. "I had to meet another Lord."

Crowley frowned. "All I could see was a tall, creepy looking guy with your father. Who was he?"

"Lord Morgarath."

Duncan kept going a few paces, until he realised his friend wasn't in step with him. "Crowley? What's the matter?"

He looked back to see the Ranger standing still, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm not sure Duncan, but I know there's something I should be able to remember about some 'Lord Morgarath'. But I can't figure it out."

Crowley liked to joke, Duncan knew that, but he was also very serious when he chose to be. "He's from the Gorlan Fief." He added, hoping to boost his friend's memory.

That seemed to work, because Crowley's eyes widened and he sucked in a quick breath.

"I know now! Gorlan's Ranger is getting old and becoming less productive. Giller wants to encourage him to retire, but the man refuses to."

His expression shadowed and he stepped closer, so their conversation wouldn't be overheard.

"Giller doesn't trust Morgarath, at all. Neither does Lord Peter." Crowley whispered.

Duncan frowned.

If the Corps Commandant and the Diplomatic Headmaster didn't trust him, how come his father did?

"My father seems to trust him completely. But the man didn't seem quite right to me." Duncan finally admitted.

As Crowley frowned in thought, they both heard approaching footsteps.

Two guards marched forward, while another four held the rear as they came through the corridor.

As they passed, Duncan saw the flash of white and eerie glow and recognised Lord Morgarath. The Lord seemed to realise it was the Prince, because he ordered his guards to stop.

"Ah, the Prince." He sneered, smiling with all the malice in the world. "All alone are you?"

The Prince had the feeling that the Lord really didn't like him. But Duncan was almost a knight and stood his ground, daring to stare down the other man with narrowed eyes.

A message seemed to pass through their gazes and Lord Morgarath leant back and called his men to order.

As they left the room, Duncan heaved a sigh of relief.

"Wow." Was all Crowley could say, as he stepped out of the shadows and took his place beside Duncan. "Did you see the look on his face?" He asked breathlessly.

"Crowley." Duncan voiced quietly and inwardly shuddered. "I think my father is an idiot for trusting that man." He confessed.

The Ranger looked clearly worried. "I think you're right." He took a deep breath. "From where I was standing, the look he gave was, 'I could kill you right now if I wanted to', but he didn't. He's trouble, that's for sure."

"But as long as my father has his confidence, we can't do anything."

Crowley rubbed his eyes tiredly. "I better find Giller and tell him."

"Good idea."

The same thought seemed to cross their minds.

"See you around."

Duncan waved to him goodbye. "Yeah."

The day's meeting had shaken the Prince to his core.

Morgarath immediately came across as a confident and ambitious man.

Duncan hadn't wanted to admit that he thought the exact same thing as Crowley. He couldn't believe that a Baron had the mind to be that cunning.

But he remembered the look Morgarath gave him before he parted.

It didn't only show his displeasure at meeting the Royal Heir, but instead was a promise of terrible things to come.

* * *

**A/N:**

So... what did ya think?

Morgarath clearly didn't have a problem with assassinations, but he also knew that if Duncan became King, he would be young and mostly harmless, so I figured he'd let him go.

- Love Mae.


End file.
